


An unpleasant revelation

by AlmDragonrend



Series: Lion's Villaness [1]
Category: D&D - Fandom, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Love/Hate, Oath break, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmDragonrend/pseuds/AlmDragonrend
Summary: This is a possible ending for Fortuna lover fifteen year's after Katarina's Exile, now Katarina get's her vengeance at Maria and Gerald, but unknowingly in a way that she woul also see as punishment for herself if she had known about all along, we have also Two Guest Star's from other Fandom's, hope you will be positive suprisest
Relationships: Maria Campbell & Keith Claes, Maria Campbell/Geordo Stuart, Maria Campbell/Katarina Claes, Maria Campbell/Katarina Claes/Geordo Stuart, Maria Campbell/Original Katarina Claes
Series: Lion's Villaness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Judge Other if you don't want don't want to be judget yourself

"are you sure about that my Queen? You know he won't be be happy that we tailt him" the Knight Commander said. "I appreciate your concern, but Lion had acting strange for a while and now this Secret passage Way? Somthing is is going on, and he might need our help." the Queen said. "I know why you think this Queen Maria, but if Lion need our help he would have asked for it. He is not as arogant as most in his Postion Especialy >The Witch<." The Knight Commander said. "Please don't call her that...."The Queen insist strict,"that she has become like that is the end most likely mine and Gerald's fault, i know now that we made a mistake and went way over board with the punishment of a fifteen year Old Girl back then, if had considert to be mercyfull, if had seen that what did back than made us not better than her but maby even worse, non this would have happen, no Civil War no poisond Fountain's no Ruthless Vengeful Dark Mage names Katarina Claes,. I won't lie she was terrible to me, but not more terrible then all the Girl's in my Elementary school bavk then" the Knight Commander looked understandingly at his Queen "you are right my Queen, but most of this is just because >The Witch<.... Sorry i mean Lady Claes would have never known Dark Magic, and she was really a Brat, but i must admit that her actually deeds don't justify the Punishment back tan. But everyone make a little Mistake sometimes so don't stress yourself." the knight Commander said'  
"a little Mistake doesn't end in War and Million's of Death people, for a view week's i returned to my Home Village . And i was suprisest that nobody seemd to be their. Until i find out that they all had bin hiding themselves, because they belive i would just exile all of them i don't like. That is How That is How they see me now Bercouli. And Nicol,Sophia,Mary and Alan would be still Alive".  
The knight had no Idea what he should answe to that.

After a view Hour's The Queen and the Knight Commander came to a hidden stone dor wich was Overgrown with Ivy, the Knight Commander opened yhe dor and the cam to a long Stairway. After they Climbed the Stairway up the cam to a Dark rooom with a familya smell of Cookie,s and sweet's. Maria used her Magic to make Light. As the Dark disappeared the Knight and his Queen looked shocked in a familiar Face.  
"how did you find me dirty Commoner?!" it was Katarina Claes or >The Witch< how many calld her.  
Bercouli draw his Sword while Maria just stand Their in shock,"what did you do with Lion?" the Queen asked broken.  
"Lion?" the Witch sayd shocked  
"don't play dumb we tailed him back hear! What did you dou him!!?" the knight asked.  
The witch looked at thehm with her Famous Glare,"what do you wanted from my husband?" the Witch asked angry.  
"yo...your Husband?" the Queen asked in disbelief.  
"yes my Husband, Lion. Do you Want to seduce him away from me like you did with Prince Gerald? Give up! Lion is not like Gerald, he is loyal". Katarina said

"please tell me..." Maria said Katarina raised,n Eyebrow "tell you what? That this time i have a Lover you can't steal away? That this time i will take my Vengeance? That i will take my Title and everything else you and Geordo have stolen from me Back? Now where your little friend Mary, Alan and that Bastard Keith are Death and rotten? That I make you repay every sinlge day had to live in Dirt? Because i will do ALL OF THAT!!!!!!" she yelled.  
"No" Maria simply said "just tell me that you didn't became my Son's Girlfriend"  
"Hâ...?" Katarina didn't understand what Maria was talking," Of course not! I'm not a despicable Harlot like you! Who has to Go after evry Man she see's! and im a Married Woman now! So i will be Loyal to my Husband Lion!"  
Maria locked at Katarina Terrified" Do You asked him about his Family Name?" she asked shocked.  
"No" Katarina said "Why should i? He Married me, and now he,s Lion Claes!" she explained  
"Lion is My and Geordo's Son" Maria screamed  
"that Joke is not Funny!" Katarina yelled " that's no Joke!" Maria Yelled back.  
Katarina starred at the subject of her Hate in disbelief, than she slowly understood.


	2. Struggle

"Stop this Madness Lion!" Geordo yelled at his Son while he was Trying to dodge all of his Sword strikes, wich was very difficult because Lion was younger Stronger and way faster than his Father especially because he Enchantet hin self with Magic wich increased his Speed Strength and Stamina, which all he were already better than Geordo in the Prime of his Life.

"You betrayed Her! You Cheated on Her! You lied to her ! You PROMISED HER Respect Love and Kin ship! Instead you Kicked her in the Dirt and the stamped on her! You used her and than throw her away like GARBAGE!"

Geordo was still shocked about the thought that his Son could be in love with Katarina.  
How could his vile Ex-Fiańnce how he never gave second tought until she came back and declared War on him and Maria ever be able to Win the Heart of his Son.  
Not to forget the consequences that this would have, because of the Accident with that Monser Two Years ago Maria wasn't able to bear Children anymore.  
Wich meant that Lion was the Only remaining Heir to the Stuart Royal Family now that all of Geordos Brothers were Death.  
And Lion was a Loyal Soul if he truly loved Katarina he would never accept another Woman as his Wife, which meant Geordo could choose between let the Stuart royal family get Extinct or allow his Ex-Fiańnce to bear  
The Childs of his Son.  
Geordo know now that the after live was real and his own Father would torture him for eternity so Option one was no Option at all.  
That meant Katarina had WON as lions Wife she would became Queen and do the facht that she had Drain-out the life force of this Ancient God to Gain Eternal Youth she Would life for Centurys.  
This entire War felt like stupid Joke now!

Geordo was so lost in his depressed thoughts now that he didn't saw the strike of his Son Coming which wounded his legs  
"I m your Father and your King! Don't you see what you are doing?"

"Ha! King.... You? You aren't even Man Father. YOU ARE A PIG!!!!!!!!!  
A True KING a true MAN would stick to his PROMISES!!!!  
Or take the full Responsibility for HIMSELF if he CAN NOT!!!!  
No double crossing the one he He promised to and put all the blame on THEM!!!"

With every Word he Spoke Lion got angryer faster stronger and more brutal,Geordo now if this gos on he was about to be Killed by the Hands of his own Son.  
Was this perhaps the punishment for exilling Katarina?  
Geordo wasn't an Idiot he had always known that what he did was wrong,that he and Maria had oversteped in the Judgement of Katarina, so was this Karma?  
Was lion going to kill him and take over the Kingdom with Katarina as his Queen?  
And if, what would happen to Maria?  
The tought nearly brought Geordos stomach inside out, Katarina was already terrible to Maria when Geordos beloved was only the Girl who tried to steal her Fiańnce  
and now was the Girl who Exiled Katarina toke away her Nobel status and her Home and stole her spot as the Queen of this Nation. So Her hate towards Maria could only be increased  
And Lion seemd to only be in Favore of giving Katarina her Revenge.

"Don't be blind Lion Katarina just uses you!!!" Geordo yelled at his Son knowing it would have no Effect.  
"She don't even now that im your Son! She loves me for who i am!!!!"lion yelled back.

Geordo was shocked. Katarina didn't now how Lion was? Well that was not impossible but...  
And again the distraction ended in Geordo getting wounded.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"YOU LIE!!!! YOU JUST LIED AGAIN!!!! YOU FILTHY COMMONER BITCH!!!!!  
HE WOULDN'T HE WOULDN'T HE WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME THIS WAY" Katarina yelled completely going Mad.

"Should i remember you that you've became a Commoner yourself because of the Exile thing?" Berculi asked  
"Not in the Eyes of my friends and Suporters, or the wouldn't Call this Commoner Bitch the Usurpater Queen. And there would be no Civil War." the Witch said proud.  
"well it don't Mattter anymore, she and lion are married wich makess her Official a Royal"Maria said sadly.

Katarina stared at the Queen in disbelief "So it's true?" she said in a weak voice,  
Queen Maria couldn't believe that Katarina still had tought that this was a very horrible joke.  
But at least that showed that she really didn't just tricked Lion the both of them had legitimately fallen in love.  
And while Maria feard that from now on Lion would Hate her and Never forgive Katarina's Exile she at least was glead that her Son foun true love even if it was Katarina.

Now The Witch jumpd at the Table behind her and grapt a Dagger, Maria prepared herself for an Attack, but then she watched in surprise and utter Horror how Katarina pointed the Dagger at HERSELF.  
Luckily General Berculi clung the Dagger out of her Hands before she could harm herself.  
Maria was completely Crushed, how Great was the Sin had committed over a Decade now? It was obvious worse than everything Katarina had done to her if trying to committ Suicide was her reaction to learning she  
Had married Maria's Son.

"Good work Berculi, you reacted fast" the Queen said impressed  
"i Expected that she would something like that after her relationship to Prince Lion became clear"Berculi said  
"why?" Maria asked her Bodyguard  
"she is Pregnant, with twins. And giving our Conversation so far there is only one Posible Father" the Genral answerd  
"Really?" the Queen asked excited, since that Accident she had giving up the Hope to ever Hold a Baby in her Arms again, a hope that now returned with an overwhelming intensity.  
"No!"Katarina said but it was a obvious lie  
"Yes she is Pregnant" Berculi said

Maria softly touched the stomach of her worst Enemy.

A KICK!

One of that Childs had just KICKED

And Maria had feeld it with her Hand!

"Take your dirty Commoner Fingers of me!!!!" Katarina Cryd while strugeling in Bercuis Grasp.

Maria just wanted to laugh until she realized something Horrible

"Whe need to go to the Chancellor's Office now! And we need to bring Katarina with Us"

"yes my Queen" Berculi said

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Geordo was at end of both his Luck and Stamina  
His own Son had bead up so badly that the pain properly would prevent from sleep for then Next Five Years

Geordo made a last atemt to Attack with Fire Magic which endet up in losing both of his Hands wich were cut of by Lions Sword

"Good, Good, well done Lion now kill him"

Had Geordo heard that right?  
Had the Chancellor Leader of the Alliance just encouraged his Son, to Murder him?

Lion put the pike of his Sword against his Fathers throat "how dose it fell?" he asked 

"how dose it fell if someone else just holds your very Fate in his Hands? That is exactly the Felling Princess Katarina most have fellt when you Expeld her from her own Home for own selfish intrests" Lion said

"I Know did was Wrong back than but..." Geordo stared

"its far to late for that now Father" the Prince said

"Yes he betrayd her! HE is the real traitor, kill him boy and take your rightful throne" the Chancellor said

"STOP"

The Queen and her Bodyguard who hold the Witch in his Grasp Enterd the Room at watched in Horror at the scenery.

"let her go!!!!!!!" the Prince yelled at Berculi

"No Boy!!! The Enemy is here! Kill him don't care abot them!!!!!!" the Chancellor tried to re direct Lions attention to Geordo with no Effect'

"i said LET HER GO!!!" 

Before anyone could even think about somthing Lion jumpd towards Berculi and Genral lost his right Arm before he even could understand what was going on, and the Villainess fall in the Arms of her Husband.

But the Chancellor was done with waiting that he Killed Geordo himself and than sendet a wave of Darkmagic towards Lion.  
But the Villainess protected her Husband with a block curse but fell unconscious in the Process.  
Now Lion fightet and destroyed the Chancellor by Cutting him in Pices.

And so Geordo died and Katarina and Lion became King and Queen of Socier


	3. Judgement, how the Tables have turned Queen Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter in wich Maria Campbell lears that Happiness you achieve by taking it from Others can not last forever.

Lion Stuart watched his Wife Katarina while she was sleeping,  
Her breath sounded like the singeging of Birds to him.

And since he learned about her Origins, ther was only one Question that hold him up evry Night.  
Why? and how?  
How could his Parents do what they did to Katarina?  
Some times Lion thinks he should say "thank you" to the Chancellor for killing his Otah breaking Father.  
And some times Lion wanted to turn back in Time to rip Geordo in Pices all by himself.

Speaking of Parents, Lion would meet Katarinas the next Sunday

It was inpreventable now, jet were Keith was Deaht and Katarina's Exile could not hold on longer do to her given birth to Lions Twins.  
It Lion tought about it the way that Traitor Keith died was really Hilarious, some Old Maidservant's of the Claes Mansion always said that the the Gardener Tom somhow see Katarina as a Grand Daughter.  
But even the most of them would not have suspected him turning on his unworthy Master, let alone see him able to successfully Killing Keith.

Turns out even an Old Man can put a Deadly Poison in the Tea of a Powerful Mage, they tried to heal him for 3 Weeks but even Mothers Light Magic could do nothing as he slowly and Paifuly past a way.  
Im really Happy that I don't have to worry about Poison myself, the Gift that Skilgrivre had spared me of that Problem for ever, i should thank the Old Lizard for that if i see him again.

"huuuuu...... are you awake Lion?" Katarina asked  
"my Princess, can you not sleep?" Lion asked as Katarina layed her Head on his chest  
"Why did you Marry me Lion?"  
"Because may Father betrayed you, but i love you i'll always love you Lady Katarina"  
"how?......how could you have fallen for me? The First time we meet you were an Eight Yeahr old Boy and i was an 24 yeahr old Assassin trying to Kill you to get revenge on your Parents...."

"Well you are right, i should have been frightened I shoul have thinking about a way to escape, but the only think i could think was ' i'm going to marry this Girl' wich... I did how you know

"how? How?..... How could a Child fall in love with an Assassin wich is trying to Murder it?

Katarina asked Lion  
"well i have first to explain somthing, when i was 4 Yeahrs Old, i found a Big Lizard in a Trap and freed it.  
It turned out the Lizard was a Dragon Baby, the Grad - Grand -Grand Grand- Father of this Baby meant he has depth to owe me for saving it,  
And there is nothing Dragons HATE more than have a depth to a HUMAN. And i was 4 Years old!  
That Dragon Feard waht an over impulsive Boy like me could use this depth for so he...... Wanted to...... Settle to depth right than and there"

"waht did he do?" Katarina ask Curious  
"well he Made his Bloodbrother" the Joung King answerd  
"you became the Bloodbrother of a Giant Fire breathing Reptile?" Katarina asked her Husband  
"Well, the are more than just Reptile's....... They are............ Just Superior to Humanity in every possible way...... Especially when it come's to Magic...." Lion say, and his View Turned far away.  
"what do you mean?" Katarina's Voice toke Lion back in to reality.

"Well... It's ..... hard to explain to somone who can't use Dragon Magic...... I can only use it because of the Blood i got..... But..." Lion tried to explain with a painful Face  
"what is so different about it?" Katarina asked  
"hm..... First from a Human point of View it has seemingly no Restrictions, all Mage we learnd in this Country use or own Mana as Resource for Spells,  
"Dragon Magich used the so Called >Jôrsulm Spirit< as power Resource wich is infinite and way more Potent than Mana, Further it can be basically used for anything, from Mind manipulation to Shapeshifting  
To Enhance Physically Ability's such as Strength, Speed and Endurance and Weapon Creation and Enchantment, the Fire of Dragons is even able to burn any kind of Human Magic' thats why Water Mages are  
Powerless against it, you can see the Souls of People, and your Soul was so Beautiful. ther is only one Problem with this Spirit, and Human Dragon Mages are more endangered to it than anyone else,

"what is that Problem?" Katarina asked

"well all Dragons and Dragon Mages get their Magic from that Spirit, but it also conect all their Minds Together

In most cases this is a benefit to the users, but Imagen being a little Human drowned in the Ancient Mind of an Angry Dragon.  
Thats how the

Chancellor got me to nearly Kill my Father, because he couldn't use his Dark Magic on me, i wouldn't even work if i was a simple  
Light Mage, and with my Dragon Magic it is more difficult to Manipulate me, so he put all his afford on this, My Original Plan was not to kill him, put to Prove that your Exile was illegal, which would End in my Parents going to Jail"

"Illegal?" Katarina said with an asking Face  
"after we Married i searched for a way to ..... dis-Exile you, so i found 4 points in your Judgement that were Illegal  
I planed to bring that up in the Next White Table meeting, you know? Were all the Kings and Queens Meet togher evry 3 Yeahrs,  
I had enough proof to Made the Crime of Geordo and Maria visible i really locked forward to their Faces when the realize that their Own Son had put them  
in the darkesst Dungeon to rote.  
But thought i would need help, so i got to the Chancellor, and you know the Most of what had happened than" "wait! Our Son is a Dragon Mage, dose that mean it can happen to him to!!!!!!!????? And what is with our Daugther she lokes even like a Dragon,!!!! Those that mean she is allready affected!!!?????"" Katarina asked shocked

"well not really, our Twins are only Two Yeahrs old, so the Dragon magic don't awaken yet, and also Christian will have Dragon magic but it seem like Saphire will only be a Water Mage, Because the Dragon blood they inherent from me affected them differently, Christian is only Mentally, do you remember how insulted his Teacher yesterday and he Praised him for it? Thats the Mindset of a Dragon, Saphire on the other Sidee has Calaws, Sharp tooths, a view Scales over a view parts of her Body and pointy Ears, but she's a sweet innocent Child, I'm actually pretty frightened because that Jury named her the >Most Beautiful Girl in Socier History< that made my think how Boy's will hit on her when she grows up, also She is WAY to young for such a Title!!!" "well non of this Boy's will be able to Exile her" Katarina said in a Teasingly manner. "he's going to pay for that to" Lion sayed "how? I don't believe i need to rember you that traitorous Mongrel of a Father you had allready died?" Katarina asked "I will display his Corpse like a Pendent on the Townsquer of the Capital City" Lion sayed "don't to that Lion!!! Yes your Father a Bastard, and Lord oh Lord Would i LOVE to see humiliate even after Deaht, but that could cause tension Lion, and i don't want our Twins be in Danger!!!" "Your to merciful my Cute Little Dark Mage" Lion said while grabbing Katarina shoulders, with clearly Mischievous Itentions. "No im not, i just care more about my Owen Children than about my Disappointing already Deaht Ex Fianńce + that spell that killed him should have send his Soul to the Camp of Surrender, Even Hell would be a nice after live compared to that" "well enough talk about my stupid Father, let us have Fun!" Lion said with a smile while pressing Katarina in the Mattress with soft Force Lion Viewed with Pleasure over the exposed Body of his Wife, he Analyst any single drop of sweat of her luxurious Body, how could his Father think that he was to Good for this? Katarina smiled at Lion, they now they wouldn't sleep that Night It was a surprising cold Morning in late Spring as Five different Figures appeared in front of the Claes Mansion "Hallo can i Help you?" the servant asked until he realized that one of them was his fromer Mistress who was Carried in a Bridestill by her young Husband King Lion, He oppend the Door so that the Royal Family could steep in, The first thing that Maria realized was that the really used Keith's Corpse as a Scarecrow, It hurt Maria when she remembered that it was her Son's idea

At the Table Katarina and her Mother had a Heart breaking Reuninion' while Luigi Claes looked at his Wife with Sadness and Regret,  
Maria got a Place in the Corner like a Bad Child,and Lion and the Kids smiled at her Mother and Greant Mother.

"so you really Married Katarina?" Miri Diana asked her Son - in - law  
"I love Katarina i Promise im not like Geordo, i maybe his Son but im not a Coward Pig like him!!!"  
"i hope you will make my Daugther Happy" Miri Diana said.  
"i would give my life for Katarina and our Childs" Lion said  
"when did you married?" Miri Diana asked  
"when i got 15 Yeahrs Old, she didn't now who i am but i had understand that i couldn't live without her, so i found a couple of exploiteble flaws in the Laws, wich allowed me to legally Marry Katarina  
Despite being Under Age"

"oh so there are Actually Guys who go their way and beyond to Stay with the Girl they love , differently to some Guys who allow some stupid wannabe King to Exile their Daugther's.  
DESPITE clearly having enough power to STOP it!!!"Miri Diana. Shoutet Luigi had Tears in his Eyes"don't you think i wanted to that, do you really think i wanted to be be separated from my owen Child? But if i did that i would have demolished the Stuart Family, they would look weak That would make people Attack the Kingdom!" he explained "you would have done it for Keith" Miri Diana pointed out. "what?" Luigi asked "i know you didn't love me, but i tried my best to make you Hate me instead of pity me! So that you would divorce me and Go with Keith's Your TRUE love!!! Because i wanted you to be Happy!!!" "my...... True love?...... Miri i never......" Luigi looked Crushed. "but how could you not love your own Daugther? Do you really HATE me so Much!? I loved you! I loved you from the day we first meet! I was ready to let you go!!! For your SAKE!!!! But you not only didn't stop her Exile, but when she came back to reclaim her Rights and Pride Wich were stolen by your Son and this Bastard and his Mongrel of a Wife, you helped them and turned further against her!!!! I can Forgive you everything, but not turning against our Daugther......." Miri Diana

Luigi viewed at his Ex-Wife with Tears and left the room  
Maria got to the Bath, to be Called a Mongrel as if she wasn't even there it hurt.

"how does it feel to see the reunion of a Family you've ripped apart?" Lion's Voice asked from acros the room  
"what?" Maria asked  
"my beloved hat suffered farmore than enough, punished simply because she fighted to protect the Promise Father gave her,  
She were Called a Villan for only Protecting what was Promised to her.  
But you?............. You never even feel a glimmer of Regret..... Katarina has suffered enough bu you Mother? Its time that for the first time in your you'll pay the Price for your owen actions,  
Cause..... There is no on there to die for you anymore, that's wahy i sended General Bercouli to a Battlefield i know he wouldn't survive and why i created te Re Growth Tax,  
That Tax is simply a way to get all not Katarina Loyalist's Nobility from that Civil war Bankrupt while im power every Single Katarina loyalist in this War,  
That waht I condemned YOU to, you Exiled Katarina from her Home, and i Exile you from any Human warmth,  
Do you tose days were even your own Mother treated you like a Stranger? Welcome back to it, and this time it will last for the rest of you life.  
You can have servants and your Royal Chamber but you not part of the Family anymore, and you will be that.... Is your Punishment" Lion explained and let his Crying Mother alone

At the same time Luigi and Miri Diana had a Conversation in the Garden

"so you really loved me all this years? And you only were so colled because you believed i loved someone else and wanted me to be Happy?" for Luigi Claes that news were demolishing, because it already had everything he wanted but lost it because he didn't realized it, untill it was to late.

"how many times want you hear the story?" Miri asked

"i heard you will get married again? Who is it?" the Duke asked

"Our Gardener Tom, hes Older than me, but Lion and Katarina are the Exemple that that isn't a Problem, and he at least did something for Katarina" Miri Diana said sad

**Author's Note:**

> Was my spelling better now?


End file.
